


[fanmix] Long Live The Queen

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Series: Ouroboros [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Doppelganger, Dubious Morality, Fanmix, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Long live the Queen,” he murmured, and then, loud enough for the comlink to pick up, “Take us into hyperspace. With any luck, we won’t be coming back any time soon.”





	1. volume one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Queen's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926483) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Queen's Gambit: What Happened Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299111) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [Star Wars: Queen's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401280) by bedlamsbard. 



 

**[download volume one as a zip (118.3mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20Long%20Live%20The%20Queen%20-%20vol.%201.zip) **

 

**1.**

iron | woodkid - 00:03:22

_a million miles from home, i'm walking ahead \ i'm frozen to the bones, i am \ a soldier on my own, i don't know the way  
_

 

**2.**

cops and robbers | the hoosiers - 00:04:01

_we're at a revolution | and we're baying for your blood | we're laying down the law | And your name's mud_

 

**3.**

read my mind | the killers - 00:04:07

_the teenage queen, the loaded gun | the drop dead dream, the Chosen One_

 

**4.**

dark doo wop | ms mr - 00:02:53

_if we're gonna die, bury us alive | if you're searching for us you'll find us side by side_

 

**5.**

all along the watchtower | thea gilmore - 00:03:09

_there are many here among us | who feel that life is but a joke |but, uh, but you and i, we've been through that | and this is not our fate_

 

**6.**

the bullpen | dessa - 00:02:37

_there's a china doll in the bullpen | walk with a switch, fire in her fist | biting at the bit | swing at every pitch_

 

**7.**

marked man | mieka pauley - 00:03:30

_know that i watch everything you do | and hope that i never stop watching you | the day i stop is the day Iim through_

 

**8.**

words as weapons | birdy - 00:04:04

_you use your words as a weapon, dear | but your blades don't hurt when you have no fear_

 

**9.**

easier to run | linkin park - 00:03:28

_retrace every wrong move that i made i would | if i could stand up and take the blame i would | if Iicould take all the shame to the grave i would_

 

**10.**

dog days are over | florence + the machine - 00:04:13

_leave all your love and your longing behind you | can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

 

**11.**

twenty seven | ms mr - 00:03:35

_i have this dream where i cut out my tongue | so i can't make promises that can never be done_

 

**12.**

problem | natalia kills - 00:03:37

_‘cause there's no salvation for a bad girl | we’re rock bottom | but there ain’t no stopping_

 

**13.**

red tape | agent provocateur - 00:05:10

_you chose them bit by bit | a tiny tiny, a little thief | a petty, petty little criminal_

 

**14.**

gold guns girls | metric - 00:04:06

_all the noise, all the voices never stop | i remember when we we're gambling to win | everybody else said better luck next time_

 

**15.**

young and beautiful | lana del rey - 00:03:52

_i've seen the world, lit it up | as my stage now | channeling angels in a new age now_

 

**16.**

hold on, hold on | neko case - 00:02:47

_the most tender place in my heart is for strangers | i know it's unkind but my own blood is much too dangerous_

 

**17.**

god's gonna cut you down | black rebel motorcycle club - 00:03:26

_what's done in the dark will be brought to the light | you can run on for a long time | run on for a long time_

 

**18.**

hey ho | tracy grammer - 00:03:47

_sound out the trumpet noise, the cannons bark and jump for joy | someone's dread and darlin' boy has fallen on his saber_


	2. volume two

 

 

**[download volume two as a zip (118 mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20Long%20Live%20The%20Queen%20-%20vol.%202.zip) **

 

**1.**

once in your life | idlewild - 00:04:30

_as an epilogue waits | it's a center of attention | and it's a road we won't leave behind_

 

**2.**

head is not my home | ms mr - 00:03:30

_hard to believe | you could cause me harm | this could cause me harm_

 

**3.**

please please please | head automatica - 00:04:04

_you scream louder than fiction and get down on your knees | and tear open your heart so i can love you and your disease_

 

**4.**

le disko | shiny toy guns - 00:03:23

_razor sharp, razor clean | feel the weapon's sensation | on your back... | with loaded guns_

 

**5.**

no rest for the wicked | lykke li - 00:03:42

_if one heart can mend another | only then, can we begin | so won't you hold on a little longer_

 

**6.**

i will never die | delta rae - 00:03:39

_old heat of a raging fire | come and light my eyes | summer's kiss to electric wire | but I'll never die_

 

**7.**

your bones | of monsters and men - 00:04:07

_said goodbye to you my friend | as the fire spread | all that's left are your bones | that will soon sink like stones_

 

**8.**

run boy run | woodkid - 00:03:36

_run boy run! they’re dying to stop you | run boy run! this race is a prophecy | run boy run! break out from society_

 

**9.**

problem (cover) | paola bennet - 00:03:08

_‘cause there's no salvation for a bad girl | we’re rock bottom | but there ain’t no stopping_

 

**10.**

devil's backbone | the civil wars - 00:02:30

_a hangman’s knot, and three mouths to feed | there wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose | he did what he had to do_

 

**11.**

scream my name | tove lo - 00:03:35

_breathe and balance and love, i was born on the scene | now it runs in my blood, yeah, you know what I mean | when I'm dead and gone, will they sing about me?_

 

**12.**

antebellum | vienna teng - 00:04:37

_keep the weapons down | keep the wounded safe | i know our antebellum innocence | was never meant to see the light of our armistice_

 

**13.**

baptized by fire | spinnerette - 00:03:44

_with love and grace you'll start a fire | immerse old wounds and douse them out_

 

**14.**

playing for keeps | elle king - 00:03:37

_get your lies prepared, you're next in line for judgement day now | aren't you praying, aren't you begging that you're anyone else?_

 

**15.**

chasing twisters | delta rae - 00:04:48

_and i lost hope when i was still so young | had an angel on my shoulder | but the devil always won_

 

**16.**

don't let me go | the raign - 00:03:50

_all i can give you is memories | carry them with you and i'll never leave_

 

**17.**

empire | alpines - 00:03:53

_i'm building an empire | that's led by my heart to know my home | i'm building an empire | and now i'm never gonna look back_

 

**18.**

conquest of spaces | woodkid - 00:04:30

_after the gates of prophecies | a million light years away from me | straight for the eye of destiny | reaching the point of tears_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seven months after posting the last chapter of the Queen's Gambit podfic, I've finally put together the fanmix that goes with it! This mix draws heavily from bedlamsbard's tumblr post about the Queen's Gambit writing playlist, with a little bit extra from me. (Yes, the Linkin Park is all my fault. In my defense, the self-flagellation lyrics sounds A LOT like Obi-Wan's inner monologue.) 
> 
> The Padme on the coverart is from Iain McCaig's prequels concept art, and she's my absolute favorite - she looks ready to shoot you in the face, watch you die, and then grab a cup of caf. I love her.
> 
> The tracks are arranged as they appear in the podfic, so hopefully that storytelling comes through, If not, well, hey. You got some free music and some Feelings. As ever, a ridiculous and heartfelt amount of thanks goes to bedlamsbard for giving me free reign to play around in this sandbox, and to bessyboo and knight_tracer for providing podfic beta listening (and musical feedback, in the form of "you don't need that much Linkin Park in this podfic.")
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
